


Bomb is Haunting

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給更酱（LOFTER ID）的梗文，點梗TAG：調酒；三章完結<br/>◎大意：冬兵已想起了許多，但不包括Steve喝不醉這件事；冬兵第一視角<br/>◎更醬指定的是『炸彈出沒』這款調酒，可惜AO3不能上圖，此酒特性是上下層色調分離，上層藍色下層紅色，此乃大盾的顏色，等攪拌後酒液中和成紫色，儼然冬兵的顏色，第三章中會有詳細描述</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve說要給我一個驚喜。  
他發來手機簡訊，上面只寫著短短一句話：晚上回家，給你個驚喜。我還在執行任務，他不想打擾我，但這句話的意思也代表了：早點回家。

所以我推掉任務後的邀約，在晚上九點半踏進家門。  
任務在一場酒會中進行，因此我沒開車，而是坐的士回家。我用鑰匙開了門，在玄關脫掉皮鞋，套上家用拖鞋，Steve不喜歡地板被弄髒。  
聽見開門和關門的聲音，Steve從客廳轉角冒出來，他的心情似乎很好，看見我的時候滿臉笑容，他走上來，在開口說話前先親了我的嘴唇，這是例行公事，我不用回應，只需要站著不動。  
「驚喜是什麼？」我直接問。  
Steve眨眨眼，他扶著我，將我全身上下打量一遍，每次我們分開出任務完他都會這樣，我猜他是想看我有沒有受傷。確認了他想確認的事，他拍拍我的肩膀，轉身拉著我往廚房的方向走。  
「我吃飽了。」我在Steve身後說。  
「我知道，」Steve回頭湊近我的領口聞了聞，「龍蝦沙拉、蝸牛、蕃茄湯、肋排、紅酒、焦糖奶酪……還有幾毫升的女用香水？」  
他的鼻子就像黃金獵犬一樣靈。我把西裝外套脫下來扔到沙發椅上，「最後一項是任務需要。」  
「我知道。」Steve又說了一遍。  
我跟著他的金色後腦勺越過客廳，走進廚房，沒再多說話。

廚房的餐桌確實沒放食物，但廚房裡還有義大利麵的肉醬香味，看來那是Steve的晚餐，流理台裡有洗好的麵鍋和盤子。  
擺在吧台上的一排東西則讓我愣在原地。  
「Tada！」Steve雙手比向那排東西，動作像魔術師比著帽子裡飛出來的鴿子。  
我走過去，試圖把它們看得更清楚一點。  
吧台上有一個量杯，杯子裡放著一把隔冰匙和吧叉匙，量杯旁邊還有兩個雪克杯。  
這些都是調酒用的工具，我認得，因為在某次任務裡我假扮過酒保。  
「你會調酒？」我看向Steve，他搔著左臉的鬢毛，顯得有點不好意思，「我最近學的。」  
「為什麼？」  
我感到疑惑，在我的認知中，Steve不是個愛喝酒的人。  
「你喜歡酒……不只以前，現在也是。去賣場的時候你每次都會買啤酒，偶爾也會帶幾瓶紅酒，不過啤酒喝多了對骨頭不好，一般的大賣場又很難選到紅酒的好品牌。工作的場合，只要碰上餐宴或募款酒會，回家時你身上的酒味都比較重。上回帶你去Stark大樓時，你多瞄了Tony的私人吧台好幾眼。我本來考慮帶你去酒吧，但撇開出任務，你討厭人多的場合，所以我想了想，不如就把酒吧帶回家裡。」

聽Steve說完一大串，我站在原地瞪著他，直到他停下來換氣。他在說的是和我有關的喜好，雖然在他提出之前，我的感受並不深刻，順著自己的感覺做事是我這幾年來培養的新習慣，要把它們當成人格側寫需要再幾年的時間。  
我拉開一張吧椅坐上去，「你學多久了？」  
「時間不長，大概兩個月，是Natasha教會我用這些器具，Tony也幫了不少忙——」Steve邊說邊在吧台對面彎下腰，從置物櫃撈出四個酒瓶，一字排開在我面前，「有些好酒不是到處都買得到。」  
我看著四瓶酒上的標籤，它們分別寫著BEVELDERE VODKA、Magellan Gin、Mount Gay Rum和Bourbon Whiskey。  
這些酒名的最後一個字我都認得，但它們的品種，我沒有費心思去記憶，當初我只做了冒牌酒保三天，把那些基本的工具摸熟了來唬弄人，能瞞過目標物的眼睛就足夠，至於酒客的口味，我沒閒功夫去照顧。

「先生，樂意為你效勞，」Steve裝模作樣地朝我鞠躬，「需要脫下你的領帶嗎？放鬆的喉頭更能嘗到酒的美味。」  
我搖頭，「警報還沒解除。」  
Steve點頭，不再多問。只要是獨立任務，他幾乎不過問細節，雖然我們都向同一個上級匯報。他知道在隔天向Fury簡報前任務都不算正式完成，待命期間我不習慣卸下裝扮，就像他任務結束前不會輕易脫下制服。  
「喝一杯不礙事？」Steve拿起量杯，試探性地問。  
我想了想，又搖頭。格鬥、僑裝和拼酒，都不是難得倒我的項目。

於是Steve陸續搬出更多東西，他把一小片砧板和一把水果刀鋪在吧台上，再從冰箱拿出兩顆檸檬和一瓶打好的檸檬汁，接下來他又從流理台旁邊的櫃檯摸出一大堆五顏六色的玻璃瓶，上面標註的名字我懶得一一去研究。  
我用手指敲著吧台邊緣，當我這麼做時才發現我還戴著手套，我把它們脫掉塞進褲子口袋裡，「你打算做什麼？」  
「先來個最簡單的。」  
Steve轉開BEVELDERE VODKA的瓶口，將它倒了50毫升到量杯裡，接著他又倒入檸檬水和一點蜂蜜汁，還有少量糖漿，他轉身去冰箱冷凍庫拿出製冰盒，擠了幾個冰塊滾進杯子，再用吧叉匙攪絆，當量杯裡的透明和褐色液體漸漸融合在一起變成橙黃色，他用隔冰匙按住杯口，將杯子裡的酒倒進一旁的果汁杯。  
酒液從隔冰匙邊緣的濾口流出來，量杯裡的冰塊也幾乎沒有融解，以一個半調子的業餘者看來，他的技術不算差。等他將果汁杯倒了八分滿，他在杯裡擲入一根小小的紅色吸管，將杯子遞給我，「請用。」  
「這是？」  
「雪樹雞尾酒，我想讓你嘗嘗雪樹伏特加的味道。」

Steve提及的這款伏特加我依稀有點印象，在它瓶身上畫著雪白色的樹，枝椏間還有一座宮殿，瓶身是透明的，瓶子裡看起來像在下雪。  
我把吸管拿掉，直接喝了一口。  
「我想你在工作時喝過不少純伏特加，但品牌參差不齊，雪樹的產地是波蘭，它經由特選裸麥的四次發酵完成，比一般伏特加來得細膩，它在你嘴裡回甘時還會有淡淡的香草味。」  
我拿著杯子，嚥了大約二十毫升下肚，我嘗不出Steve說的那些複雜口味，但它喝起來比我喝過的其它伏特加順口，我靠近杯子聞，它也確實挺香。  
於是我一口氣喝完了它，當我把空杯子放在吧台上時，Steve有點目瞪口呆。  
「還不錯。」我打了個嗝。  
「伙計，你喝得太猛了。」  
「是你說它入口回甘。」  
「確實如此，不過——」  
「你不喝嗎？」  
「我是你的酒保，若我跟著你一起喝，就太不敬業了。」  
「別說廢話，來吧，」我將空杯推到Steve面前，他說對了，我確實喜歡喝這些東西，至少不排斥再來一杯，撇去純應酬形式，一個人喝酒也未免太無趣，「我一杯，你一杯。」

接下來的情況有些一發不可收拾。  
Steve搬出越來越多我沒見過的東西，雖然廚房不歸我管，但我挺納悶他平日都把這些東西藏在哪個角落，他一定還有很多我不了解的技能。  
他第二杯端到我面前的是摩奇多，伏特加混入檸檬汁、白糖和蘇打水，再加幾片漂浮的薄荷葉，當Steve切好兩片檸檬，各自嵌在我們倆的杯口上時，他告訴我，用伏特加不是很正式的做法，正統的基底應該是朗姆酒，但我們的朗姆酒有限，只好將就一下。  
他說完後把摩奇多遞給我，我們互碰了一下杯子，這種調酒在我當酒保期間製作過好幾次，自己卻從沒喝過，它像是帶苦味的蘇打汽水，伏特加的酒味卻幾乎被中和掉，於是同樣讓人欲罷不能。我花了十秒將它乾掉，Steve用眼角餘光瞥著我，速度比我慢了一倍，他約在二十秒之後喝完杯裡四百毫升的酒，這時候我還暗笑他動作慢，之後我會發現，他很狡猾。

第三杯是長島冰茶，同樣是個我還有記憶點的名字。這時，我把領帶拆掉了，暗紫色的斜紋圖案是我對它的最後一瞥，之後它花了很久的時間才被找到，因為領帶掛在吧椅上，跟吧椅上的花色混在一起。Steve挑不到中意的木質吧椅，只好買了跟吧台相近材質、劃有木紋圖案的椅子，他什麼東西都喜歡跟木頭有關，名副其實的老骨董。  
「所以，任務還順利嗎？」Steve將高球杯拿給我，茶褐色的酒液上頭泡著檸檬皮和碎冰，一如早先，我和他都用不到吸管，但我的速度比起剛才放慢了一點，為了聽清楚他說話和回答他的問題。  
「資料拿到手了，」我拍拍褲子口袋，裡面有一張折疊成四等份的A4文件紙，「目標物沒有防備，我拿一杯波爾多走向她，她已經喝得相當醉，卻不懂節制，她帶我去她在酒店三樓的總統套房。」  
一般而言，我不會告訴Steve那麼多細節，Fury仍舊喜歡訊息區隔化，同樣地，我也不知道Steve太多的任務細節，他是美國隊長，在大太陽底下拯救世界，我是冬兵，晝伏夜出。但話就這樣從我嘴巴裡溜出來，Steve將手越過吧台碰碰我的臉，他的手指和我的皮膚差不多熱，他在微笑，通常我的任務若和女人有關他不會太高興，今天似乎是特例。

「看見你毫髮無傷，我相信你順利甩掉尾巴了？」Steve舉起酒杯喝了一口，我盯著他的喉結突起又向下滑落。  
「麻煩的跟屁蟲，像響尾蛇飛彈一樣咬著人不放，」我解開領口第一顆鈕扣，感覺它還是勒著脖子，我又解開第二顆，然後我發現Steve看著我的鎖骨，於是我解開第三顆，「CrossBones派來的手下很像他，頑強但不細心，他坐另一台電梯跟我們到房間樓層，目標物卻在電梯搭到二樓時吐了，我揹她多走了一樓安全梯，響尾蛇因此在三樓電梯口撲了空，又急忙回頭搜尋，我們趁這空隙從安全門鑽進位在走廊另一端的房間。」  
「原來你身上的嘔吐物味道是這麼來的，很微量，我本來不想說出來掃興，想必她又噴了更多香水在你身上表達歉意？」  
「你猜對了，那是很貴的Givenchy，為了不再讓她浪費香水，我進門後就給她捂了乙醚，接著從保險櫃裡找到文件，密碼很簡單，她和她愛人的生日。」  
「響尾蛇應該不會那麼容易讓你把文件帶走。」  
Steve邊說邊將杯裡的長島冰茶喝了一半，談話中，他的進度不知不覺超前，我也在這時發現我的話太多了。我仰頭將酒一口乾盡，一開始嚥進喉腔的是甜味，再來釋放出的是檸檬香和酸氣，最後則是伏特加和另一款不知名酒的味道，苦甜並進，我確定我調過這款酒，但我記不清它的成份了，「這是伏特加和什麼調成的？」我用手指彈在空杯面上，它滑了兩吋後撞到Steve的胸口。  
「是我們最不喜歡的朗姆酒（Rum和Rumlow音近），一口氣乾了它，感覺不賴吧？」Steve拿起那個空杯在我面前搖晃。  
我坐在原地呆了幾秒，想到那枚窮追不拾的響尾蛇，他撞開房間門衝進來，和我扭打成一團，房門鎖隨即啟動了警報系統（它是這個月才加裝的門禁設置，中央機房的警報直接連線到就近的警察局，CrossBones的情報顯然更新的不夠勤），我踹了對方的小腿骨再餵他的胸口兩拳，他的肋骨可能斷了，我把他扔在房內留給接下來趕到的警察，接著從窗戶翻出去，花了兩倍價格讓的士司機從曼哈頓飆車回布魯克林。  
「是不賴，去他的Rumlow！乾掉你的酒Steve，你的喝法太娘娘腔了。」  
我手肘枕在吧台邊緣，歪頭看Steve笑瞇瞇地喝完他的酒，他拿量杯去流理台沖洗了一趟再走回來，他的腳步看起來還很穩健，他踩著的那格地板在我眼中打轉，這一定是木質紋路的錯。


	2. Chapter 2

等Steve將兩個三角杯拿出來時，我傻眼了。  
三角杯不是特別昂貴，但一旦它出現在某人的家中，就表示他們真的以飲酒為樂，家族成員至少有一個人是酒鬼。這個家就只有Steve和我兩人，我自認不是酒鬼，但是Steve？我怎麼看也不像。  
Steve接下來要幹什麼我倒是能夠預料，他將手伸向Magellan Gin，它的瓶身和酒液都是水藍色，「鳶尾花的藍，」Steve解釋道，「和其它款琴酒不一樣，這款法國品牌加入了丁香和鳶尾花根，以及其它共計十一種植物的香料。」  
而發現丁香的人就是著名航海家麥哲倫，我記得這則故事，在我上工的那間酒店也用這款琴酒當作鎮店之寶，酒店老闆三不五時拿出來說嘴，而我很高興Steve跳過了上歷史課的過程，原本我以為我逐漸掌握了他的行為模式，直到他把其中之一個雪克杯的杯蓋打開，將水藍色的琴酒倒進去。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「『不正統的馬丁尼』，這是我準備幹的事，抱歉，因為我們沒有苦艾酒，我只能用伏特加來代替，伏特加的口感比苦艾酒油膩，所以用搖盪法會比攪拌法更能去油解膩……雖然粗暴了一點，但是特務007最喜歡這種喝法，你聽說過嗎？」  
我沒聽說過，就算曾有人告訴過我，我也忘得一乾二淨。我差點伸手去按住Steve的手，現在我將手收回來，默默看著他用三比一的比例把琴酒和伏特加分別倒進兩個雪克杯，放入冰塊，然後他把杯子蓋起來，一手各握一個，開始搖晃它們。  
Steve的動作不是特別經典的8字型搖盪，他似乎自行發展出了一套路線，兩手的杯子各有各的走向，看起來有點像握著兩根螢光棒在演唱會跳舞，我有想笑的衝動，但忍住了沒笑出來。

過程是有趣的，成果則令人好奇。Steve將雪克杯裡的酒液小心翼翼地倒入兩個三角杯後，再各自切了一片橙皮扔進杯底，因為他幾乎能從身後的冰箱挖出任何東西，除了橄欖。  
「你介意來我這兒嗎？」Steve站在我對面拍著他自己的褲管，我不確定他葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，於是我離開吧椅，繞過吧台走向他。  
當我抵達Steve身前時他用手扶了我一下，我抬起頭，發現我和他的距離一下子縮短了，比我預估的秒數還快。Steve的笑臉在視野中放大，他端起一個三角杯遞給我，混入了伏特加的琴酒呈現出介於藍和綠中間的湖水色，酒面幾乎和杯緣平行，Steve的手卻很穩，一滴也沒灑出來。  
「據說馬丁尼可以測試一個人喝醉了沒有。」Steve挑著眉毛，他這副表情對我而言有些陌生，平日的他總是誠懇又帶點無辜，和現在不一樣。  
我把三角杯從他手裡奪過來，同樣沒晃出一滴酒，我舉起酒杯，透過玻璃將眉毛挑得更高，「來試試。」  
和一個狙擊手挑戰手穩程度，我猜Steve是喝醉了。

結果這局打成平手，為了增加挑戰的難度，我們還用手臂繞過對方的手，再勒著彼此的臂彎喝掉杯子裡的酒，好吧，這艱辛的過程中我潑出了少部分的酒液，但那是酒到了嘴邊之後的事，畢竟Steve的臂力太強了，我用右臂算是便宜了他，我們都讓對方從臂肌一路發顫到手腕，顫抖的指尖再把杯子送到唇邊，因此想不把酒灑出來也很難。  
事實上我的嘴角也有點抽搐，藍色馬丁尼比我想象中還來得苦，我能接受苦味，雖然它在我的味覺中嘗起來有點像潔廁水的味道，伏特加的香草甜味達到了一點緩衝，可是當酒液沾上嘴唇時產生了酥麻感，落入食道後又微微地灼燒。等我們兩個當著對方的面喝乾杯子後，我們同時將三角杯倒過來，確定杯裡一滴酒也不剩，而Steve的領口和我一樣都多出一大片水漬。

伏特加、蘭姆酒、琴酒……在場唯一還沒開封的只剩下威士忌。  
我拒絕再坐在吧椅上，它既沒有椅背，細瘦的椅腳又難以維持平衡。忘了在哪個確切的時間點，我從廚房移動到客廳，這段移動的過程從我腦海裡徹底被抹去，我只記得前一刻我的腳還站在廚房的木紋地上，後一秒我就坐在客廳的那張麂皮沙發，我把背靠在鬆軟的椅背上，手裡還抱著其中一個方型座墊，我平常並沒有任何懷抱填充物的習慣。  
這時，我還納悶Steve上哪兒去了，他在廚房的這個事實像飄進空中的白煙（在我們家沒人抽菸，但稍早在宴會場合我有抽，Steve肯定也嗅到了菸味只是沒說出來），我朝空中吶喊Steve的名字，並且將腦袋枕在椅背中間那塊我特別喜歡的凹陷，而他的聲音也真的像一團煙霧飄了出來，他問我接下來想喝什麼。  
沙發右邊有一盞立式枱燈，它的燈罩是鐵灰色的布紋，燈架是木頭材質的，無庸置疑。我歪著頭看那盞燈，嵌在支節與支節處的螺絲釘在我眼中不斷放大，突然間我很想把它們每個都拆下來。  
我往廚房丟出了一個字，那個單字是W開頭的，等Steve端著兩杯酒走出來時，我問他拿的是什麼，他回答我是威士忌，我才發現剛才我說了什麼。  
在我腦袋裡的螺絲釘似乎也被什麼人拆了下來。這還不是最嚴重的。

Steve盤腿在地面坐下，他把杯子放在桌几上，桌几他媽的當然也是木頭做的，地板也是，不過沙發和桌几中間舖了一塊正方型的大地毯，它混了一部分的羊毛和更大一部分的合成纖維，純羊毛的太貴了，我們買不起，我從沙發仆向地毯，動作不是很優雅，在我腳上的室內拖鞋已經不曉得被踢到哪兒去了，它們有可能還遺留在廚房，而我暫時不打算去找回來。  
對於我只穿著襪子在地板上磨蹭，Steve也沒有表達意見，他領著我到桌几前方，一手按開了電視遙控器，五十吋的液晶螢幕上播放的東西我一個字也沒聽進去，至今我仍不曉得當時播了什麼節目。  
Steve摸摸我的頭，我的頭髮原本是紮起來的，用一根黑色橡皮筋紮成整整齊齊的馬尾，但現在那根橡皮筋和拖鞋一樣不知道去向（不一樣的是，它這輩子都找不回來了），我的頭髮跟瀏海一起披下來，被Steve越揉越亂。  
「你還好嗎？」Steve問，我牢牢記得他這句話，對於任何有飲酒經歷的人，這類的話都是侮辱，我必然給了他一個肯定的答覆，不然接下來一連串的事也不會發生。

我不確定我實際上對Steve說了什麼，我的視線停留在桌前的兩個杯子，它們很美，是擁有鑽石切割面一般的六角杯，裝在裡面的東西更美，橙黃色的酒液像夕陽的顏色，從我腦海裡奔跑過和太陽有關的酒名，例如龍舌蘭日出和日落，但我潛意識期盼它們能更帶勁。  
「這是什麼東西？」我問，在我眼中的酒杯從直的變成斜的，我趴在桌上仰頭看它們，酒液從玻璃的折射面映出柔和橘光。  
「紐約，也就是我們居住的城市，」Steve以一種懷舊的口吻說，可惜了他的情懷，這段描述我是事後才從當事人口中又聽了一遍，當下他到底講了些什麼我完全不記得，「檸檬汁、石榴糖漿，還有一些回憶……這瓶酒是1945年釀造的，你能相信嗎？我不敢相信Tony居然捨得把它讓給我，只因為它跟我們是同個年代出生的『爺爺』，而他懂得敬老尊賢。」  
「你就像他們說的一樣熱愛話當年。」  
「『他們』是誰？」  
「Tony、Clint、Sam、Natasha……只有Bruce和Thor沒這麼說過。」  
「哦，因為後面兩位是真正的敬老人士，更何況Thor的年紀比我們還大了好幾輪。至於前面幾位，我很高興你直呼他們的名字而不是姓氏，看來在我不知道的情況下，你的人際關係發展良好。」  
Steve把我的臉轉正，他湊上來，我嘗到嘴唇的味道，我需要做的同樣是待著不動，但這次我做了更多，因為接下來我也嘗到舌頭的味道。

酒味、檸檬味、糖漿和石榴汁的甜味……  
這是『紐約』的味道，是Steve口腔裡的味道，別想讓我弄清楚它們發生的前後順序，總之它們確實存在。  
我還知道我們有了一場沙灘上的性愛。  
別誤會，這附近沒有沙灘，我們的住所只在偏郊區的市區邊緣，要買鄰近海邊的屋子，Steve和我可能要再辛勤工作半個世紀。  
這只是Steve端來的下一杯酒，據他的說法，這是中場休息時間。酒的成份同樣不敷記憶，它裝在高球杯裡，我看著它，像看著一枚樹上摘下來的甜桃，我相信杯子裡有桃酒這種東西存在，當我喝下它的時候還嘗出了蕃茄和番石榴的果香，這些都是味蕾的殘留記憶，和我本人的意識無關。這杯酒之於我的意義只是前一秒是滿的，下一秒是空的，我再一眼望向它時，幾塊黃色的果肉黏在空空如也的杯底，看來Steve還切了幾片桃子丟進去，但我的舌頭沒有長到可以搆到它們。  
所以Steve代勞，他將手指伸進杯子底部，撈出那些水果再放進我嘴巴，他夾著果肉的手勢很微妙，我一張嘴，幾乎含進他兩個指節，他皮膚的鹹味和水果的甜味混在一起，在口腔內形成新的品名……也許它應該叫Sexy Stevie？  
「你都是這樣跟人發展關係的？」我含著Steve的指尖問，聲音不是很清楚，他因此想把手指抽出來，我順著他的動作舔了一下他的食指，他臉紅了，這是我想看見的畫面，他應該是這樣害羞的人而不是千杯不醉的酒鬼，可是除此之外他看上去該死的清醒。  
「當然不，只有你，」Steve把沾了口水的手放在我臉上，我看見我的頭髮蓋住他的手掌，然後他的手掌不見了，消失在我的後腦勺，我從正後方感覺他施加的壓力，我又一次貼向他，舌頭的味道來得更多也更久，氧氣向外流失，造成腦門的暈眩，所以我閉上眼睛，面前一片黑暗，「一直只有你。」

當我眼前再恢復光亮時，我仰躺在地面，正上方是懸在天花板的吊燈，從它購入直到現在，我從來沒發現它是檸檬黃的顏色，就像沉在酒杯裡的那些檸檬片……在我手裡有一個透明杯子，它很小，目測不超過三十毫升。  
我把杯子放到鼻前聞了聞，嗅到了鹽巴和一股刺鼻的酒味，來自Steve的說明像酒精的溫熱一樣滲進腦海，這是龍舌蘭，一款當酒鬼們喝嗨了的時候會拿來過場的酒，有些狂歡派對會就此畫上終點，因為它的度數是當前基酒裡最高的，過著抹在杯緣的鹽一口喝下去，若人還醒著，就能踏入下一個階段。  
那個階段是未知的領域，我沒去過，我相信Steve也沒有，目前我也不曉得Steve上了哪兒去，我轉頭，看見視線水平面之上是那個距離我幾吋的桌几，它如今看上去高不可攀，另一個透明的小杯子擺在上頭，想必是屬於Steve的份，他喝乾了他的龍舌蘭，居然還有本事走去我看不見的地方。  
新聞主播的聲音從更遙遠的地方傳來，嗡嗡地像是蜜蜂在耳邊鬼叫，我當真做了在耳邊揮舞的手勢，想把蜜蜂趕跑，它們屁股的螯針讓我想到緊迫盯人的響尾蛇，一則不愉快的記憶，那則記憶好像發生在不久前或者很久之前，我想抬頭看掛在牆上的時鐘，它對現在的我來說卻太遙不可及，我轉了一下腦袋發現腦勺後面很重，那經驗和從電椅下來之後截然不同。  
它不舒坦，於是我想躺在原地不動。  
我動動鼻子都能嗅到身前的濃郁酒味，它讓我像是掉進蒸餾桶再被撈起來，可是我還想再來一杯，成為徹底住在木桶裡的人。

有股熱意往我的胯下聚集，那裡應該是膀胱，它在發脹，提醒我該去一趟廁所，我想我確實去了趟廁所，雖然中段的往返路線都是一片空白，這個屋子也就那麼大的坪數，當我踏進一片雲霧裡再返回原地時，我確信我還活著，沒有掉進什麼不可測的黑洞，但等我回神時我發現我又換了個姿勢，我坐在地毯上倚著身旁的沙發椅，手裡不知何時又抱著那個方型的墊子，墊子上畫著一片草原，草原中間有一隻羚羊。  
當Steve走回來時我告訴他，這裡有隻羚羊，他卻說那是一頭雄鹿，還很認真地分析羚羊角和鹿角間的不同。  
「這是羚羊。」  
「這是鹿，你記得嗎Bucky？我們一起去家具店挑選它時──」  
「牠明明就是羚羊。」我很堅持。  
「好的牠是羚羊。」Steve妥協。  
過了幾十秒，也許是更長或更短的時間，我歪著脖子，半張臉貼在椅墊上，現在那隻不知名的生物離我比誰都近，從我的角度望出去的扭曲視野改變了我的想法，「你是對的，牠是鹿。」  
「牠當然是鹿，我們之所以買下它，就是因為你的名──」  
Steve又試圖抬起手揉我的頭髮，我猛地躲過他，用一種快得不可思議的速度，我抱著墊子縮到地毯另一角，重新將它貼在臉前放大檢視，「不對，牠是羚羊。」  
「好，牠是羚羊。」Steve又嘆著氣妥協了。

我把墊子放下來，望向Steve，他那麼大個兒踡著腿坐在地毯另一端，有張那麼大的沙發椅卻不坐，我突然感覺他很委屈。Steve的目光沒看我，而是逕直投向正前方，我順著他的視線望過去，發現他在看茶几上的東西。  
那裡又多了兩杯酒，它們的顏色很特別，特別到能刻入一份正在喪失的記憶裡。我想挪去茶几的位置將它們看得更仔細點，當我將兩隻手肘撐在地面時，腦門卻一陣發暈，這種暈眩感卻一個特工來說很危險，職業本能讓我瞬間退回原處，我讓自己靠在沙發扶手旁，調整呼吸，嘗試讓思路和體內電解質一起沉澱下來。  
Steve察覺到我的異狀，他先一步貼近我，坐在我的身邊，我從他的脖子和手腕上聞到沐浴乳的香味，看樣子他早先也去了浴室（我沒在那裡碰到他，至少沒有相關記憶，我們應該是錯開時間去的），還給自己的大動脈定點處搓洗了一番降低酒味，好個奸詐的人，這讓他又像站上了最初的回合，為什麼我剛才沒想到要這麼做呢？  
我低下頭，試著在最短的時間內扳回優勢，然而當我看清自己兩腿間的景象，我才發現自己忘了做的不只是洗手，我的拉鏈沒拉，有一團肉色的東西從裡面露了出來，現在我想把它塞進去也太遲了，因為Steve的目光和我一起轉到了同一個地方，而他的嘴角正在上揚。


	3. Chapter 3

我張嘴，還沒擠出一個字，Steve就從我身旁離開。  
他雙腿跪在地面上，用膝蓋挪到桌几前去拿那兩杯酒，我一手撐住地毯，硬質纖維扎進手掌裡，對於Steve的離去我不是很滿意，我的頭倚著左臂，瞪著他，覺得他花了一輩子的時間才回到我身邊。  
「讓你久等。」Steve的屁股一挪回原位，我就把腦袋壓到他肩膀上，Steve的肩頭又寬又硬，枕起來卻比座墊還舒服。他將其中一個酒杯放在手邊，另一杯舉在我眼前，現在我把杯裡的液體看清楚了，它們居然分成了兩層顏色。  
上面是藍，下面是紅，如果我沒記錯順序的話。  
「這杯酒的名字叫『炸彈出沒』，」Steve邊說邊轉動杯緣，杯身產生小小的晃動，但杯子裡兩種色調的液體依然涇渭分明，沒有混合在一起，「這是Sam介紹給我的酒種，他說它像我的顏色。」  
「紅白藍……」我的目光掃過最上截的透明杯子、中段的藍色和下段的紅色。  
「是的，上段是你剛才喝過的伏特加混琴酒，這次我用的是最單純的攪拌，讓它保持黏膩的口感，下層是密度較高的石榴汁和糖漿，如果你分開飲用它們……」Steve將杯中的吸管拿起來，這時我才發現他插了兩根吸管，他將其中一根餵進我的嘴，並用吸管頭插在上層液面，「藍色是苦的，紅色是甜的——等一下你別喝得太快！」  
他說話的時候，我已經含住吸管把藍色液體全部吸入嘴裡，熟悉的香草和丁香味在口腔內瀰漫開來，除此之外我還吸到了一點石榴汁，相較下它甜得要命，幾乎讓牙面發疼。

Steve又搖著頭嘆氣，他嘴角的弧度卻沒有消失，今晚他把笑容一直掛在臉上，到現在也沒有拿下來過，「於是我只能用另一杯來變魔術了，你可真是個酒桶，今天晚上之後我要把酒全部鎖起來。」Steve從我嘴裡拿出吸管，上面還黏了一大串口水，口水跟著酒液垂到他的衣領上，甩出一條灰色的斑點，但他滿不在乎，我則是趴在他脖子旁邊盯著他胸前突起來的兩個點。  
他轉身把只剩下紅色石榴汁的杯子擱在地上，拿起完整的那杯，它同樣插著兩根吸管，Steve抽起其中一根交到我手中，他則抓住另一根吸管將它插到杯子最底端，「看好了，」他的口吻像一個真的魔術師，我把吸管咬在嘴裡，一眼黏在他胸口，另一眼的視線勉強挪過去看杯子，「紅白藍是我的顏色，然而一旦你攪勻它……」Steve用吸管在杯底快速攪動，上層和下層的液體同時旋轉，產生一團小小的漩渦，渦流之中的兩種顏色漸漸融合並形成第三種顏色，「它就成了你的顏色。」  
當液體靜止下來，我的視線終於完全從Steve身前移開，看著它。  
杯子裡的顏色只剩下一種，宛如晚霞般的紫色。

我把吸管從嘴裡拿出來，抬頭看向Steve，「你的意思是我像個基佬。」  
「你是啊，你和我在一起，」Steve趁我把吸管插進杯子裡把它喝得一乾二淨前將它迅速藏到了身後，他像我剛進門時一樣扶正我的肩膀，我的腦袋卻沒辦法在兩肩之間保持平穩，於是他手掌上移，虎口托住我的顴骨，「所以我也跟你一樣，我們無論做什麼都是同步的，但你剛才說的其實不是我真正要表達的意思。」  
「那你要表達的是什麼？」  
「嗯，」Steve把我當成盆栽裡的移植樹枝固定好，他的雙手移到我胸前，「我想說的是紫色像你一樣神袐，」我的目光跟著他的手移動，在我身上有一件馬甲，今天我出門穿的是三件式，外套、馬甲和西裝褲都是紫灰色的，就和領帶的底色一樣，Steve打開馬甲的第一顆扣子，「深不可測……還有要命的性感？」  
他接著打開第二顆、第三顆。  
一直勒在我肋骨前的壓迫感在此時解放。  
我吐出一口氣，猛地朝Steve推一把，他的腦袋很巧妙地避開了身旁的兩杯酒，整個人向後栽倒，我跨過去騎在他身上，從我拉鏈裡露出來的那根東西頂著他的肚子，他下巴往前方抵，兩眼盯著我的胯下看，被我坐在屁股下面的東西也硬了起來。

地毯上畫滿不同色系的格狀圖騰，Steve躺在其中兩塊圖騰的交叉處，成為獨一無二的風景，他的金髮披散在腦後，細小的混纖羊毛從他臉旁一根根立起來，他雙手上移把我的馬甲脫掉，拋到沙發椅背上，和我的西裝外套披在一起，在我右側的眼角餘光構成一大團模糊的紫。  
我往前趴，繞過Steve的頭去拿他後方的酒杯，他順勢捏我的屁股，兩隻手探進西裝褲口袋掏出兩團東西，它們從剛剛就抵著我的股溝，弄得我很不舒坦，Steve將它們抽出來扔向一邊，當我看見那兩團東西在地毯上像花朵散開來時，才發現那是我的皮質手套，我不記得自己什麼時候將它們塞進了口袋，也忘記它們存在的理由。  
握在我手裡的是裝紫色液體的酒杯，在我看清楚它的同時，我的牙齒已經叼住了吸管，插進杯子裡瘋狂地吸吮它，液體在我眼前迅速減少，苦味和辣味、酸味和甜味……各式各樣的感官被味蕾一次包辦，我含了滿滿的一口酒，低下頭用嘴巴封住Steve的嘴巴，酒液混著唾液過到他的口腔再嚥進食道，我捨不得那些美味的消失，舌頭一路往內伸進，幾乎舔到他的喉頭肌。  
Steve不停揉我的屁股，其中一手往上面打了一下，發出的聲音活像是打雷那樣震撼，我從他胸前彈起來，突來的刺痛感挑動了我的火氣，我坐在他腿上磨擦，一邊動一邊舉高酒杯，把剩下來的液體全部往下倒。Steve今天穿著一件純白色圓領T恤，在T恤中間畫著他的紅白藍盾牌，這種款式的衣服非常流行，幾乎每間成衣店或大賣場都買得到，男女老少的尺寸都有，人人都愛美國隊長。  
現在那面盾牌跟他的衣服被染成了紫色，冬兵的顏色。  
事後Steve說，我的技巧異常的好，酒一滴都沒灑到地毯上而是全潑在他身上，我想那是銘刻在骨子裡的窮酸意識，把這塊地毯送洗的錢可以抵掉我們兩人半個月的薪資。

在二十一世紀遇見Steve後，我努力保住所有的意識，不讓任何回憶中斷，我儘可能地做到了，直到今天晚上。  
記憶畫面出現空白是很可怕的事，關於這點，我想我比許多人有資格佐證，然而今晚的經歷，我不會用可怕這個字來形容，我只是對它不明究理，因為有很多的細節片段都來自Steve的口述，他和我都待在那兒，一起見證它們的發生，而我卻像個看戲的觀眾在他回溯起這些事時聽得一愣一愣的，我相信Steve不會欺騙我，陳述事實是他的工作，我能做的只有倒轉著入戲。  
黏附在身體上的支微末節感官能提供線索。關於客廳，我記得那塊方整的地毯，記得Steve四肢大開躺在上面的樣子，他的頭頂有一杯鮮紅的東西，它在某一個特殊的時間點招引我的渴望，我想我當時是口渴了，直接將它拿起來灌進嘴巴，又酸又甜的滋味提醒了我那是那杯沒喝完的石榴汁，它滑進喉腔，穿過食道，跟著雜七雜八的味覺掉入胃袋，我的胃裡裝著晚餐的豬肉和甜點，生菜老早就消化怠盡，酒精和糖漿沉在胃袋底端發酵，轉變成灼燙的熱量磨著我的胃壁，我乾嘔了幾聲，但沒吐出來。  
Steve坐起身子，他的笑臉終於收起來改掛上看不清楚的表情，因為他的五官貼得我緊緊的，嘴唇跟舌頭一起餵進我的口腔，像是要把我可能出口的嘔吐物吞下去。當然我沒做那麼煞風景的事，事實上，我想我做了堪稱浪漫的事，我和Steve在地面扭打成一團，我記得空掉的兩個玻璃杯先是滾過地毯，再滾到木質地板上，離我們越來越遠。他和我的腦袋輪流撞到了桌几，因為在我最後一眼瞥到桌几時它從原本擺正的位置變成歪的，我的屁股不斷磨蹭到Steve的大腿，磨到後來我們之間的布料越來越薄，我不確定他或我的長褲是在什麼時候不見的，總之第二天它們在沙發附近的某個角落被找到。  
我能確定的只有這場角力進行到終場，Steve佔了上風，至少是佔了一會兒，我的背部有黏貼在地毯上的記憶，我感覺得到又刺又密的毛料，即使隔著襯衫依然扎疼我的背，我的襯衫當時還穿著，Steve的汗水從正上方灑落下來，像是炸彈爆開後的餘燼落滿我全身，在每吋皮膚上燃燒。  
響尾蛇原來追到這兒來了。

「我們去床上。」這話肯定是Steve說的，因為我沒有說它的習慣，也對接下來的事印象混亂。  
客廳到二樓的主臥房是另一區恐怖的黑洞，我有理由相信我們在木製的階梯上消耗了很長一段時間，Steve跟我的內褲都是在那裡被找到的，他的背上還有被木頭壓出來的瘀血，那必然是我幹的好事，但上帝，我真不清楚當時我做了什麼。  
我猜想我們沒在那兒真的搞起來，雖然距離那一步也相去不遠，我的屁股和Steve之間的最後一層阻隔也不見了，他的龜頭直接戳到我的肛門，我恐怕還吊了他好一陣胃口，邊蹭著他又不讓他真的進入，他只好將老二從我屁股後方滑到我的肚子上，跟我的老二貼在一起，滾燙又硬梆梆。  
我似乎不斷嘗試把我們兩人的老二握在一起，用的是右手還是左手我不願回想，我只是堅持要做這件事，而Steve很清楚依我當下的狀況難以做好還可能殺了我們兩個，他越是想接手我就越強硬，殘留在我虎口上的磨擦生熱感以及從龜頭傳來的灼痛到隔天還餘悸猶存，Steve想必也吃了不少苦頭，但那是他自找的。  
總之，我們應該是糊里糊塗地在某一格階梯上打完了一次手槍，可能還把精液噴得到處都是，因為隔天Steve拿抹布在木頭的縫隙間擦了很久。

我有Steve仰躺在樓梯前的記憶，他的模樣很養眼，想忘也忘不掉……但我卻他媽的不記得自己是怎麼上樓的，我的雙腳沒有踩踏在階梯上的記憶，完全沒有。撇開我倒立上樓的可能性，最合理的判斷是Steve把我當成水泥袋一樣扛了上去，因為我隱約記得我趴在他的身上，胸口被他的肩骨硌得想吐，在我視野中的階梯一格一格增加，高度也隨著向上竄升，而我眼前最可口的景象是Steve凹下去的股溝和隆起來的屁股。  
然而這是我記憶中最鮮明也是最後一幕留下的畫面，緊接著，我的世界有人關了燈，黑幕落了下來，唯一盤踞在身旁的只有聽覺、嗅覺和觸覺。  
我聽得到Steve叫我的名字，那個可笑的、用來形容一頭雄鹿……卻是他畢生最鐘愛的名字，所以我放任他叫，從我口中洩出來的卻只有不成句的音節。聽起來不是很公平，更不公平的還在後頭。  
鬆軟的觸感包圍我的腦門，洗衣粉的香氣由後往前滲進鼻腔，我猜那是我們房間的枕頭，Steve用了某種不知名的方法把我們倆弄到床上，他的呼吸噴在我的臉前，成為黑暗中唯一的指引，我用手圈住他，在他全身上下摸索，他的骨骼有多寬大、肌肉有多結實，這些都是我平日熟知的事，卻不曾像這一刻那麼熟悉。

我用嘴唇尋找他的嘴唇，他的汗味和酒味、他的舌頭跟著他的體重全部壓上來，老二也一併擠進我體內，他在我無論如何也想不起來的空檔摸出了保險套，粗糙的橡膠材質和冰涼的潤滑黏液跟著他填滿我的腸壁，然後前後挪移。  
他的動作有經過收斂，Steve對我永遠有所收斂，好像他忘記了我和他一樣都是超級士兵，平日我由著他這樣幹，如果把冬兵當成一個病患照顧會讓他比較好過。但今晚顯然他一反常態，至少從他灌我第一杯酒開始就曝露了他的意圖，他想藉著酒精拉近距離，帶來更多親密，那也正合我意，因此我如他所願。  
我用雙腿夾住他，夾得越緊他操得越凶，在迷茫中他用各個角度插進來，我們換了好幾種體位，只要那一切不是我在做夢。他從背後抱著我，我們從床舖一路搞到窗邊，再滾到一旁的地板上，木造地面被兩個超級士兵壓出來的吱嘎吱嗄聲還有肉體拍打的巨大聲音在我腦門裡響了一整夜，像是停不下來的交響樂團演奏，直到清醒之後耳邊也有餘音纏繞。

Steve在房間裡藏做愛工具的功力就像他在廚房裡藏酒一樣高明，但他的小詭計總歸有盡頭，就像再好的酒也有喝完最後一滴的時候。  
我相信我們在接近清晨時用完了保險套的庫存，那是一個記憶的分水嶺，說明著筋骨痠痛的程度輕重和體內的潮濕和更潮濕。沒戴套子Steve通常是不做的，我多半也不會強迫他，不過在打破那麼多前例的這一晚，他既然能不再做老骨董，同樣也得放下矜持。  
至少有那麼一次Steve直接操了進來，兩次，或三次？我不知道。  
我的腰椎在醒來後無法打直，我趴在床上，肛門被一團重重的東西給壓著，那是一種比脹痛更混濁的感覺，殘留在腦袋裡的意識告訴我那不是Steve的老二，他還在我身邊，圈在我腰上的手臂是他的，但他的老二很安份地和我保持距離，即使是超級士兵也需要休息。  
那團沉重的東西也不是精液，我試著翻身，發現在我屁股下面墊了一條毛巾，它幾乎濕了一半，當我動作時還有新的水液從股溝裡流出來，我不用仔細看也體察到發生了什麼，估計是Steve在我睡著的時候用食鹽水幫我清洗了肛門，就像他把酒吧帶進廚房，當我睡成死屍時無法移動到浴室，他就把浴室帶到床上。

「早安。」Steve從後面親我的耳朵，他只說了這一句話，不敢問我睡得好不好，他沒那個膽。我瞄了一眼床頭櫃的鬧鐘，螢光鐘面顯示七點剛過。  
陽光從百葉窗的一條條夾縫裡照進來，灑在Steve的背部和一大片床單上，現在我的視野能感受到光源了，雖然要吸收它們還有點吃力，我從枕頭上挪動腦袋，轉過身去和Steve面對面，當我這樣做時，有一輛卡車從我腦門的左邊開到右邊，交響樂的音符變成轟隆隆的挖馬路噪音，一點也不優雅，就像我此刻的狀態。  
「你比我想象中還能喝，」我說，這是第一個從腦袋裡蹦出的念頭，我想也不想地丟出口，「真看不出來。」  
昨晚的Steve一直在笑，笑得像世界和平終於降臨或他中了彩券，如今，他也在我面前笑著，但笑容的成份不太一樣，若昨天那當中飽含惡作劇的意味，現在就是滿滿的心虛。

「其實那是作弊。」Steve坦承。  
「嗯？什麼意思？」  
「我的血清，和你的血清有相同也有不同之處，我們的幹細胞都修復得夠快，但紅血球生長和更新的速度，Dr. Erskin的發明略勝一籌。所以我——」  
「所以你喝下去的酒精能一下子被代謝掉，」依照我剛剛才恢復運轉的腦迴路，做出這種推論也並不難，「所以你根本喝不醉，就像武俠電影裡演的那樣？」  
「對不起。」Steve低下頭。  
「你他媽幹嘛不早說？」瞬間，我有飆髒話的衝動，但胸腔提不上足夠的氧氣，導致罵人變成氣音。  
「怎麼說呢，這種事沒有在特定的場合，例如昨天在廚房和在客廳，我也找不到提起的時機，人格側寫不是我們自己要做的事，而是旁人對我們的感受。對了，說到這裡我就想到很重要的事，」Steve將手掌捂過來做出驅散怒意的手勢，事實上他只是撥開我的頭髮，「經過昨晚，我在你身上確定了幾個新的立論點：你所謂的吃飽不等於真正吃得很飽，也許我列出來的每項食物你都只吃了一兩口，你並不特別善待你的胃，導致裡面的卡路里也被酒精消磨得特別快，這是一點。另一點，以後你想喝酒就回家來，你千萬不要在外面喝超過三杯的量，同種酒可以，混的不行，因為你一旦喝茫了，我問你任務的事你什麼都說。」  
「那是因為我信任你，不代表我不專業。」  
「對，你是對的，」Steve又出現第三種笑容，沒含帶善意或惡意，純粹的心滿意足，他湊上來親我的額頭，「我承認我有私心，是我不想讓別人看見你喝醉的樣子，那實在是太可——」

Steve還沒說完話就被我踢到床底下。  
這他媽的不公平。

時鐘顯示七點十分。Steve滾下床時把棉被也扯了過去，在他身邊的地板上有我們兩人的衣服，他的白T恤半件都被染成了紫紅色，我的白襯衫皺得像梅干菜，上面有幾顆釦子不見了。除此之外四周都是保險套，套子的頭部打成死結，尾部裝滿飽飽的精液，像一個又一個小氣球。  
昨天晚上的一切我只回想得起一半，Steve卻記得全部，他爽到的程度是我的兩倍，這不公平。  
我趁Steve爬起來之前跳了下去，騎在他身上。Fury的晨間簡報九點開始，在那之前我們還有時間解決晨勃的問題。


End file.
